The Greatest of These is Love
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. The sidekicks have become a team for the Justice League. They find truths and love. Will they find their place in the world? Will they stop the Light from whatever plans they have? Following the 'Young Justice' plot. ConxTer. No Flames.
1. Project Kr and BB

There's the new story where we are doing the whole Young Justice plot with Terry in it! Hope you like it. Please enjoy and review.

The Greatest of These is Love

Chapter 1: Projects Kr and BB

"_No! You can't do this! Let go of me! Superboy! Superboy! Stop it! Let me go! Let go! Superboy!"_

"_Leave him alone! Beyond!"_

"Beyond…" the name came softly from his lips as his mind slowly cleared. He remembered what happened before he was put to sleep again. That awful man, Desmond, wanted to erase his memory of Beyond, who he guess he could call his best friend, and their bond. He feared for the worse.

Taking the time, he looked into his telepathic and empathic bond that was shared between Beyond and himself. As much as he hated to be controlled telepathically, the link Cadmus created between them was useful and harmless. The touch of the bond inside his mind was warm, gentle, and sweet.

He could sense Beyond. He was safe but scared. He had to get to him somehow and keep him that way, well… safe, not the scared part. He hated it when Beyond felt helpless. Beyond needed him.

So, if he could still remember Beyond and was awake, what did Desmond want?

Superboy looked down from his pod and spotted three teenagers, instead of the evil middle-aged man.

One of them, the oldest, looked a year or less older than Superboy. He had dark skin, blondish hair, and silvery gray eyes. He wore a black and red suit with a gold arch ornament on his belt. He had a backpack-like thing on his back with two sword handles sticking out. He had webbed hands, fins at the back of his legs, bare feet, and markings on his arms.

The next one was younger than the dark teen by a couple of years. He had pink skin, red hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow and red full body uniform with a red lightning bolt at the center of his chest. With just looking at his costume, you could tell that his power was super speed.

The last one, the youngest, was someone he actually recognized. He was Robin, Batman's sidekick. He had black hair, pale skin, and hid his eyes behind a domino mask. He wore a black and red full-body suit with an 'R' on the left breast bone and had a cape that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside.

Superboy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What did they want from him? Were they a danger to Beyond and himself? Not that they could really hurt him. He was still taller and more muscular than the oldest one. It was Beyond's safety that worried him.

Before a word could leave Superboy's mouth, the telepathic control Cadmus had on him, using the creatures called genomorphs, like he was built from, took control of him.

Besides the link with Beyond, he hated telepathic abilities.

* * *

Superboy now stood before the three sidekicks: Robin, and from what he heard from Desmond, Kid Flash and Aqualad. All three were unconsciousness, trapped in their individual cloning pod.

All of sudden, the three awakened and saw him. They had a bit of staring contest. Superboy wasn't really feeling anything since he was still under the control. Without Beyond, his mind was defenseless against them.

"What! What do you want?" asked Kid Flash angrily. Superboy gave no respond, remaining completely still with his intense look. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"KF, how about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad tried to explain to Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?"

"Kid," Aqualad silence his friend, "Please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in complete control of his actions."

Superboy blinked. Aqualad's deep, wise voice did something that only Beyond could do. The mind control Cadmus had over him seemed to break apart. Superboy's mind was his own again, and he was aware of what had happened.

"What if I… What if I wasn't?" he asked.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked shocked.

"Yes, **he** can," Superboy growled, balling his hand into fists.

"Not like I said 'it'," Kid Flash said.

Superboy hated to be called an 'it' or 'weapon'. Beyond was first one and the only one for a while to see him as a person, someone who lived with emotions and thoughts. He had found out that Guardian (when he wasn't under the control too) and the genomorph android, Dubblilex also saw him as someone more, but it was a recent discovery.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically?" questioned Aqualad.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the name of things," Superboy answered.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let see the sky or the Sun?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he parish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light," Superboy recited as if he heard it a thousand times, which he did pretty much. Desmond wouldn't stop saying that so he wouldn't forget his purpose, or rather Cadmus's purpose for him. Not to mentioned, it was programmed into his head. The sidekicks had shared a look with each other from what the clone had said.

Cadmus had used the genomorphs to give Superboy and Beyond knowledge. For Superboy, they wanted a perfect weapon. For Beyond, they wanted his mind to match the one he was meant to replace, to recreate that person like they tried to recreate Superman in Superboy.

"To be like Superman is a worthy goal," Aqualad told him, "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that source, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!" Of course, that was lie. Superboy hated it here. He wanted freedom with Beyond. These three sidekicks could give that.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the Sun," Robin said.

"Uh, I'm pretty it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash corrected.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad finished.

Superboy couldn't believe it. They were offering everything he wanted and looking like they sincerely mean it. Freedom and meeting Superman. For all his time here in Cadmus, Superboy wanted to be able to meet him. He wanted to not to be him, but to be a good son. He viewed Superman as a father that he never met, hoping to be accepted and have a family. Now he had to involve Beyond.

"I… I will agree on one condition. There is another project here, a boy, kidnapped by Cadmus. He is trapped here with me. We are very close. I want freedom for him too. He is known to Cadmus as Project Batman Beyond, BB for short. To me, he is Beyond, my best friend."

"Batman Beyond!" exclaimed Robin as the other two were shocked, "Is he…?"

"He's not a clone. Cadmus interfered with his parents' lives and injected his father with Batman's DNA and then his mother was pregnant with him. The project was cancelled when he was eight for some reason but then revived by different people and was brought here. Please, I refuse to abandon him here!"

Aqualad gave him a understanding, soft look. "We will save your friend and gain the both of you freedom."

"They can't," a male voice intervened. Superboy looked over his shoulder and saw Desmond. He walked in the room with a female scientist and Guardian, each one on had a little creature, a genomorph, on their shoulders.

"They will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process," ordered Desmond.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," Robin said.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

Guardian stepped forward, clearly under the control conducted by the genomorph.

"Hey, why does he get to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash asked, probably to try to irritate Desmond like Robin did or hit a nerve to get Superboy to react. Nothing happened though.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder to lead out of the room back to his pod. Superboy looked back at the sidekick.

"Help us," Aqualad said to him with calm eyes.

Superboy wanted to. He wanted to be more than just a weapon. He wanted to be what Beyond always saw him to be. These three sidekicks were promising him what he most desired and really meant it too. He wanted to help them.

Superboy shrugged Guardian's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't stare thinking now," Desmond said, forgetting that Superboy had always be thinking still he first woke and met Project Batman Beyond. The little genomorph jumped from Desmond's shoulder to Superboy, and its horns glowed white fire red, succumbing Superboy under the telepathic control again.

"You're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me… well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy had no choice but follow Desmond's orders. He turn around and left the room, unwillingly left the sidekicks behind.

Once the cloning process was ready, Desmond nodded, signaling it to begin.

Robotic branches were launched and pierced each sidekick. It was shocking them and taking their blood. The blood was gather into three large orbs underneath them. All three were put under a lot of pain, even Aqualad, who as an Atlantean had dense skin.

Desmond gave more orders as he, the female scientist, Guardian, and now Dubblilex watched the hurting teens.

* * *

Superboy was not aware of his new friends' pain. He was just walking to his pod with the genomorph on his shoulder.

"**Superboy, you… live**," Aqualad's voice somehow got into his head. It carried the same tone as earlier but now a little pained. The voice was like the link, harmless and strengthening. Superboy could listen to him.

"**That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours. Ask yourself. What would Superman do? At least, do it for your friend.**"

Superboy stopped walking and remembered: "_Superboy, you may be a clone, a weapon, to Cadmus, but to me, you are real, and you are a person, even if you're not human. I know that you are meant for so much more. You are not a weapon. You are not a monster. You are not a THING! You will always have me to be there for you, no matter what, because I know you and I believe in your heart and soul._"

Beyond… Aqualad…. They believed he could be something more. They knew he had a will, thoughts, and feelings. He had a right to choose how he wanted to live.

And Cadmus's idea of life was not it…

Superboy narrowed his eyes and raised a hand to a chain around his neck. He pulled on it lightly to reveal a dog tag with a symbol. It was suppose to be an identification tag, but this was Beyond's. Instead of it having a S-shield symbol like the one he had given Beyond, this one had a red, spiking bat symbol.

* * *

Inside the cloning room, they were still extracting DNA from Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise at the door.

They all turn to see Superboy (with the dog tag visible) having pulled it right off its hinges, tossing it aside, and entering the room. By now, the cloning process had finally stopped taking blood from the sidekicks. They were relieved that the pain stopped and that Superboy was here again.

"I told you to get to your…" Desmond was interrupted as he, Guardian, and Dubblilex tried to grab Superboy, but he toss all of them aside like they were nothing.

"Don't give me orders," Superboy growled. He left and went over to the sidekicks. He felt good. He always wanted to that… well, to Desmond mostly. Now he could choose whether or not to listen to an adult and if they deserve respect.

"You're here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy narrowed his eyes for a minute, then stopped, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision. So I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin, who had been picking at his restrains the whole time, finally broke free from his chamber.

"Finally," Robin grumbled as he jumped down and rubbed his sore wrists, "Good thing Batman _isn't_ here. He'll have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads after tonight," Kid Flash said.

Robin pushed a button on the controls to open Aqualad and Kid Flash's pod, but the restrains still held them.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you get me orders either," Superboy growled but more gently. Robin was small and even cute. He didn't want to do anything to hurt him. According to the rumors, that was a bad idea anyway with a protective Batman (aka Daddy Bats). Let's just hope Batman would be open to Beyond too as he is with Robin.

Superboy jumped onto Aqualad's pod and crushed the shackle with his bare hands. Of course, Aqualad felt a little weak from what he had gone through. Superboy had to make sure he could still stand.

"Thank you," Aqualad said. Superboy nodded to him.

"So where's your friend?" Robin asked as he freed Kid Flash. All four of them jumped onto the ground.

"Hang on, Cadmus created a link between us. I can sense where he is," Superboy answered and concentrated on his best friend. Suddenly, "No!"

"Supey, what's wrong?" asked Kid Flash.

"I can't sense him! Either something is blocking our link or… he's been killed."

"Calm down, we will escape now and then we will find out what happened to him. I am sure your friend would want you to be free without him," Aqualad said. Superboy nodded. He was right. In the topic of leaving Cadmus, Beyond's top priority was for Superboy to have his freedom at all costs, no matter what happened to himself.

The four started to run to get out of this place when Desmond woke-up and saw them.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin mumbled, throwing bladed disks at the orbs where their blood was gathered.

"What is with you and this 'whelm' thing?" asked Kid Flash as all continued to run. The blades exploded, destroying the orbs and the garnered blood.

Desmond growled at the destruction. A genomorph had fallen in the commotion jumped back on his shoulder. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus," he ordered.

The horns turned red.

* * *

"We are still forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad said while they were running, "If we make the elevator…"

Before he could finished, larger and bulkier genomorphs walked out, block their path. Behind them, pouches in the wall were glowing red, and more genomorphs (running types by the look of them) came out of them.

The larger genomorph began to attack. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin fought to get around them. Superboy just fought them with his fists and super strength.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad told him.

"You want escape!" yelled Superboy filled in rage. He took one of the knocked out giant genomorph and tossed it at the other standing ones, buying time for them.

Aqualad prided the elevator doors open. Since they were stress on time, they had to work their way up themselves with the elevator itself. Kid Flash jumped, hanging onto the sides. Robin shot a grabbling hook up. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped, intending to fly up. Superboy had jumped up stories, but…

"I-I'm falling…" Superboy was in shock as he and Aqualad descended down. He couldn't go any higher. He couldn't fly. Robin's eyes widen when he saw his friends were falling and threw a gadget at the side, allowing Aqualad to grab hold of it and keeping himself and Superboy from going any further down.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked. He felt devastated. He was imperfect. No heat vision. No flight. All those dreams of flying away with Beyond were useless now. How will Superman see him now?

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still jump over tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," Kid Flash answered, helping Superboy onto the side of the elevator shaft as Aqualad jumped down next to him.

"Thank you," Superboy said softly. Though he appreciated the optimism, it did little to make him feel better.

"Guys, this level will have to be our exit!" Robin called as the elevator was running down. There were at sub-level fifteen. They had that many levels to go to get to the surface.

Superboy and Aqualad busted the doors opened. The four jumped out and started running. They were being chased again by the large genomorphs and the running genomorphs.

"_Turn left, brother," _a voice told him gently in his head. It sounded familiar. It wasn't Beyond. The link was still gone. It felt like the genomorph telepathic power but softer. It felt like the pleasant images of the sky, the sun, and other thing in the outside. He decided to trust it.

"Go left!" Superboy told his new friends, "Left!" The four turned the corner when it came up as Superboy said.

"_Turn right."_

"Right!" They turn the other corner and hit a dead end.

"Great direction, Supey! Are you trying to get us repodded," Kid Flash asked, angrily.

"No," Superboy told him confused, "I don't understand." He thought he could trust the voice.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect," Robin said, point to the air vent in the wall.

They understood what he had in mind. The next thing they knew, they were crawl through the vents.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash grumbled.

Superboy hushed him, "Listen." They could hear sounds inside of the vents that they weren't making. The genomorphs were in there with them. They managed to get out and Robin got to working on the computer in his glove again.

Afterwards, he smirked and looked up to his friends, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet," Kid Flash commented.

"There's still plenty of them between us and out," Robin told them.

"But I finally have room to move," Kid Flash said, taking off in super speed up the stairs. The other three ran behind him.

Kid Flash use his super speed to knock the genomorphs out of the way. Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad could easily run pass the fallen genomorphs.

"Four behind us!" Robin announced.

Superboy stopped and turned to the genomorphs that were chasing them. He stomped his foot with super strength on the stairs, making it collapsed with them. He then caught up with the other sidekicks.

At sub-level one, Kid Flash ran down the hall. Alarms were going off as fire doors closed.

"Oh crud," Kid Flash said as he tried to stop. He skidded. He couldn't stop himself. He ran into the door.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said. He, Robin, and Superboy caught up to him.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

Superboy went up to the door. He punched and tried to pulled to doors apart. Aqualad tried to help him, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't hacked this fast enough," Robin said from his glove computer. He noticed that the large genomorphs were coming. "This way."

He led them on a different root but was cornered by genomorphs of all shapes. Guardian was there too.

The heroes were ready to fight, but the small imp-like genomorphs used their psychic power with their horns turning red. The power knock outed Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad. Superboy was weakened and fell to his knees.

Dubblilex walked up with his own horns turning red, _"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind."_

Superboy opened his eyes, recognizing the voice that was speaking to him. "It was you."

"_Yes, brother, I lured your new friends down to Cadmus by setting the fire, all according to Project Batman Beyond's plan."_

"_Beyond? The fire is his idea? Is he still alive? Please, tell me where he is," _Superboy begged, speaking on the telepathic link. He gasped as warmth spread throughout his body. He welcomed it. It was the bond. Beyond was still alive.

Dubblilex motioned to one of the large genomorphs as it stepped over. It lowered its large arm before Superboy and opened its loose fist. There in the palm of its hand was a very thin and frail-looking sleeping teenage boy. He had ebony black hair that was a bit long, his lips were a light pink color, his skin was very pale due to the lack of nourishment and sun (usually it was a pretty, healthy pale if you would believe it), and the shrubs he wore were hanging off of his form. He looked a little feminine and unfortunately unhealthy. His body was sporting healing bruises and a few fresh ones. He was still wearing the dog tag with the s-shield around his neck.

"Beyond!" Superboy cried in relief. Carefully, he took the boy into his arms. He held him close and buried his face in his neck, feeling Beyond's breath and hearing his heartbeat. His best friend was alive and safe.

"_I saved him from a beating and kept him safe as I had the bond between you two blocked, so you could escape. I woke up your friends when they were in danger,"_ Dubblilex continued.

"_And guided me. Why?"_ Superboy asked.

"_Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."_

It was then the little genomorphs lifted their powers. The control over Guardian was gone. His mind cleared as the sidekicks woke-up.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash watched Superboy stand with the boy, they assumed, was Project Batman Beyond, still held securely in his arms, like a precious treasure.

"_What is your choice, brother?"_

That wasn't hard. It was something both he and Beyond wanted. "I chose freedom."

"It feels like a fog… lifting…" Guardian mumbled, getting his head straight.

Superboy's friends stood up now that they were weakened by the genomorphs' powers. Robin managed to take a look at the boy who was suppose to be his mentor's biological son. The boy did look like him. He was older than himself and was in need of medical attention. It didn't look that serious though.

"Guardian?" Aqualad called.

"Go, I'll take care of Desmond," he told them.

"I think not." The genomorphs cleared out of the way so Desmond could be seen. In his hand, there was a test tube of a neon blue substance.

"Project Blockbuster will restore order to Cadmus," Desmond said. He then drank the substance.

Superboy moved Beyond over to hold him with one arm while shielding him with the other. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad watched in horrid amazement at the doctor's transformation. He had begun twitching and whimpering as his muscles grew bigger. His voice deepen. His eyes became black with red pupils and irises. His skin torn off like fabric as his body grew and harden. Mark Desmond had physically became a monster that he was on inside.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian ordered. He attacked the monster to protect the genomorphs and the heroes. He was just slapped aside to the wall like an annoying fly.

Superboy couldn't resist. He passed Beyond over to Aqualad's arms, who accepted without complaint, and attacked. Superboy throw the punches at the monster. Desmond punched him away. The clone skidded on the floor but popped right back up. He jumped and went to pound on the creature that was once the cruel man who called him a 'weapon' and abused his best friend. The once human gave a super leap, taking Superboy with him, and crash to the level above them, the ground level.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceil," Robin commented, shooting a grabbling hook up so he could be pull up to where the attack was.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he grabbed on to his friend and went with him.

"I don't think he is planning anyway anymore," Aqualad said, stealing a glance at the unconscious person in his arms. This person meant so much to Superboy. They had to keep him safe and made sure that he and Superboy get their freedom. Aqualad jumped up onto the ground floor, the lobby of Project Cadmus.

He instantly met up with Robin and Kid Flash. Superboy had just escaped from Desmond's hold but was grabbed by his leg and tossed towards the other sidekicks, mainly Aqualad.

Aqualad had quickly tossed his cargo over to Kid Flash and caught Superboy. He was thrown by to the floor from the force.

Using his super speed, Kid Flash ran over to the office desk and put Beyond securely underneath it for safe shelter. He went back over to his friends. He helped Aqualad up as Robin helped up Superboy. They all stood to face Desmond.

They attacked. Kid Flash ran between Desmond's legs and stopped just behind him. Aqualad and Superboy jumped, both punching the monster in the face. The force sent Desmond back. He tumbled over Kid Flash just as they planned. Robin jumped up to throw two of his blades, but Desmond knocked them away.

Superboy stepped up to Desmond, ready to fight. The clone was slammed into a pillar. He tried to fight, but he was punched hard. Desmond was going to punch again when Aqualad's water sword wrapped around his arm to stop it. He pulled himself above to attack and free Superboy, but he was slammed down to the ground. Then Desmond tossed Superboy aside. Kid Flash ran over to help. Both he and Aqualad were thrown at more pillars.

Desmond went at Aqualad, destroying the pillar and shaking the whole building.

"Of course," Robin said, formulating a plan with the computer in his glove, "KF, get over here!"

While Superboy and Aqualad were fighting, Robin told Kid Flash his plan. Once he got it, Kid Flash went to work getting Desmond's attention.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" Robin called them and told them the plan.

Kid Flash was doing his part of the plan. Superboy and Aqualad knocked down some of the pillars. Robin set things up.

A white 'x' was draw on the floor with chalk. Aqualad poured water there, allowing a chased Kid Flash to skid across. Superboy punched Desmond to stop him. Aqualad then used his power and sent a electric current through the water and electrocuted Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yelled. The blades that were set to explode did so and destroy the rest of the pillars, sending the building to cave.

The plan worked. A large of the ceil broke off and fell upon Desmond. Now they had to get out.

With the lack of time they had to get out, Superboy raced over to the desk and gathered Beyond. He went back over to his friends, knowing what to do. Aqualad (with his tough Altantean skin) used his body to shield Kid Flash, while Superboy grabbed Robin to shield him and Beyond.

The whole building came down.

Once everything was settled, Superboy lifted the rubble off of them. All of them were all right. Their clothes were torn, but they were all right.

"We… did it," Aqualad said, smiling. They had successfully complete a mission without their mentors.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Robin, high-fiving Kid Flash, but then having to regret it when pain shot in their arms.

Superboy checked on Beyond, who was still in his arms. His shrubs were in the same condition as his own, and he had a few new small scratches. All in all, he was all right.

Superboy looked over to Desmond. The monster was stuck under the rubble but was still alive. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. He was free. He and Beyond were free.

Kneeling down, Superboy supported Beyond on his legs and gently patted the soft pale cheek.

"Beyond, wake-up. We're free. Cadmus has no hold of us anymore," Superboy said as his new friends watched him try to wake the boy who was unconscious during the whole fight.

Beyond's eyes lids flickered and a soft moan left his pink lips. His eyes opened. Robin gasped.

The boy had ice blue eyes. He had Batman's eyes. He looked like a soft, pale version of him. He was no less good-looking though.

"Superboy?" he whispered.

"Hey, I'm here," Superboy told him.

"You remember me?" he asked. Superboy got a vision through the bond. Before he was put in the pod again, what he remembered was the same as Beyond before he was knocked out. He was scared that he was forgotten by his best friend and protector.

"_Don't worry. I remember. My friends found me before they took my memories," _Superboy said through the bond as he nodded.

"Superboy!" Beyond wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"We're free," Superboy said, helping him stand up. Beyond was a little weak, due to his not-so-good health, but with some rest and proper treatment, he would be all right. "Beyond, these are my new friends and our rescuers, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin."

"Thank you," said Beyond gratefully, "I'm Project Batman Beyond, or Beyond as Superboy calls me… but my real name is Terry, Terry McGinnis."

Beyond, or rather Terry, looked over at Superboy. He had promised Superboy if they were freed, he would tell him his real name, the name he had before Cadmus took everything from him.

Kid Flash looked up at the sky and smiled, "Hey Supey, look, the moon."

Superboy and Terry looked up. It was the full moon. To Superboy, it was so beautiful. It wasn't just visions shown to be him by the genomorphs. It was real.

Superboy stared in awe, completely enchanted, at the moon, when he saw a small drop emerged. As the dot grew bigger and bigger, taking a familiar shape. It was Superman.

"Wow, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said.

As Superman was landing, the rest of the league were coming. All of them: Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Zantarra, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, the two Green Lantern, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, and Batman.

Robin stepped over to Terry and took over supporting him so Superboy can let go. Superboy took the hint and walked up to Superman under the said man's gaze.

Superboy was remaining calm on the outside, but in the inside, his heart was racing. The man he admired, who he saw as possible family was right before him. Terry had warned him that Superman wouldn't take him well, but he couldn't stop the hope.

Once stopped before the Man of Steel, Superboy pulled back the worn flap of his solar suit, revealing the red s-shield. He looked up at Superman's shocked eyes with hopeful ones. But Superman's eyes turn stern. Those eyes made his heart drop.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Green Arrow.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash told them.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy blurted out.

Everything got quiet. The league looked each other. The air was tense.

Terry couldn't take it. This wasn't a good sign. Superboy didn't do anything wrong. He moved away from Robin to walked quickly and carefully to Superboy and hugged his arm. His blue eyes narrowed to an almost perfect bat glare, startling the league.

"And you are?" asked Flash uncomfortable. Batman's eyes were actually widen when he realize the resemblance with himself and the boy.

"Project Batman Beyond. I'm Batman's biological offspring and a born citizen of the United States," Terry answered, not lifting his glare, "Are you going to call me an 'it' too?"

"Terry…" Superboy said.

"No, I watched these people all my life. They are heroes. I know I warned you, but their behavior is unacceptable. You have done nothing wrong. You are a victim, not a bad guy," Terry explained. He was going to fight for Superboy to his last breath, even against the great Justice League, even against the heroes he had admired since he was a little boy. Superboy may have been created as a weapon, but he wasn't one. He proved it.

"Start talking," Batman ordered. This was going to be quite a story.

* * *

After telling Terry's tale about how Cadmus killed his parents and possibly his younger brother, how they experimented on him, how they paired him with Superboy, and how they became friends, they explained how Superboy came to be, his purpose, and their breakout. Now the league was talking amongst themselves about what to do. Desmond, now dubbed the Blockbuster Monster, was taken away.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Terry were waiting together. Terry was actually sitting on a piece of rubble, being watched over by Superboy.

Superboy was looking over to where Superman was. He was talking to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. The martian noticed and got Superman's attention.

Superboy got tense when Superman looked him. Terry took his hand to help him.

Superman walked up to him.

"We'll… we'll figure something out for you… the league, I mean," Superman said awkwardly, cringed when he saw he was under the bat glare again by the young Terry McGinnis, "I better make sure the Blockbuster creature gets squared away.

Superman flew away, but winced again when he heard the whisper from a protective Terry, "Narrow minded coward."

Terry was disappointed in Superman. He knew that the man felt violated. It's just it didn't mean that he couldn't give Superboy a chance. He gave many to criminals for goodness' sake. If that man dared hurt his clone, he will be sorry. Right now, he needed to tend to the crush feelings coming through the bond.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. Now, let's make one thing clear," Batman said.

"You should've called," Flash interrupted, getting a look from Batman.

"Despite a success, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League's systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered live. You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will," Aqualad said for the rest of them.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. Doing what you train us to do. All of us together, on our own. We forged something power."

"Is this about how you were treated back at the hall? The three of you…"

"The four of us, and it's not," Kid Flash corrected. Superboy looked up when Kid Flash had included him. He was their friend. Like Terry, they weren't going to just abandon him, even if the league would reject his existence.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way," Superboy said.

Batman's eyes narrowed. To Robin, he knew what it meant.

"Give me time. Robin, Superboy, Beyond, come with me."

* * *

Batman had taken the three back home, to Wayne Manor in Gotham City. There, he had to revealed his identity, Bruce Wayne, to Terry and even Superboy. Then he sent Terry to his butler, Alfred, to be tended to, and he told Superboy what would become of him. Which is, he can stay in Wayne Manor since it was obviously that Terry wasn't going to separate from him anytime soon.

Bruce Wayne was going to adopted his son and find the said son's missing younger brother, Matthew McGinnis. He understood the story while the two projects, Kr and Batman Beyond, were in Cadmus. Superboy was more than just a weapon. Terry wasn't going let anyone think otherwise.

"Here, Alfred wants you to drink this," Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne, Bruce's adopted son and Terry's new brother, said as he handed Terry a cup of hot sleepy tea. In the room with them, were his two older brothers, Jason (age 14) and Damien (age 16, and is Terry's half-brother). They had mixed feelings about the fact that Terry was Bruce's son, but they found nothing bad in either Terry or Superboy either way.

"Thank you," Terry said, accepting the cup. He was out of the shrubs and into some soft pajamas. Tomorrow, they were going to taken shopping for new clothing. Terry had protested for himself, but Bruce wouldn't hear of it.

"Once you're better, Batman will see what you can do and maybe you join the new team," Dick told him, "According to Alfred, that shouldn't take long. A few days at most. Luckily, you weren't in that bad in health."

"Thanks to Superboy scaring the scientists," Terry said. The door to the sitting room opened and Superboy and Bruce walked in.

"Huh, like him already," Jason said to Damien, having yet to meet Superboy.

Superboy walked over to Terry and sat down next to him. He was no longer wearing the solar suit. He was dressed in some pajamas too and will be getting new clothes.

Though Superman's rejection hurt, he was happy for acceptance of some kind, especially if it's his best friend's biological father. He was happy that at least Terry was being accepted too. Bruce even promised that he was going to come up with a list of names for him.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked concerned.

Terry smiled, "I'll be fine. Everything's okay now."

Superboy, Bruce, Damien, Jason, and Dick couldn't resist smiling too.

A few days later, with Terry just about recoveried, the sidekicks were called to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, where Mt. Justice resided.

* * *

Within the mountain, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and even Terry, all dressed in civilian clothes, were lined up before Batman with most of the league members.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling to service, since you are determine to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on league terms," Batman said, "Red Tornado volunteer to live here as a supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert," Batman answered.

"The league will still deal with the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash said.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team to operate at the side," Aqualad told them.

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool! Wait… six?" Robin questioned. There was Aqualad, Kid Flash, and himself, of course. There was Superboy going to take on the hero business. And then there's his brother, Terry, who was taking on 'Beyond', the name Superboy had call him in Cadmus, as his hero name. That was five members. Who was the sixth?

Batman looked passed them, causing the young heroes to turn around. Entering the cave was Martian Manhunter and a teenage girl who was literally green. She was wearing a white top with a big red 'x' with navy blue heels, skirt, cape, and gloves. She was actually very pretty.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman introduced.

"Hi," she greeted shyly.

"I like this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said to Robin, then turned to Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you don't remember their name."

"I'm honored to be included," said Miss Martian sweetly.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash gathered around her to welcome her. Superboy stood out of the way. Terry stayed with him.

"_I feel out of place," _Superboy thought.

"_Give it time. You still need to use to the outside world, but you're not alone,"_ Beyond told him. He stood close to his best friend. It was going to be hard, but Superboy will find a place to belong. And he would be right beside him.

"Hey, Superboy, Beyond, come meet Miss M," Robin called the two over.

Superboy and Terry met up with their new team. Miss Martian's white top suddenly turned black and her cape disappeared.

"I like your t-shirt," she said to Superboy, trying to make friends. A grin came on Terry's face, while Superboy gave a small one in return.

Robin and Kid Flash drew them into the group, enlargement Superboy's smile and pulling Terry to his side.

Aqualad was smiling too proudly, "Today is the day."

They were now Young Justice.

* * *

_"words"_ is the bond between Beyond and Superboy or when genomorphs talking to Superboy.

**"words"** is the link between the team.

Have any questions?

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Team

Finally! This chapter is done. Please enjoy and review.

_Chapter 2: The Team_

It has been a week since the young heroes were brought together in the Cave in Mt. Justice. Everyone was getting restless. Batman had yet to give them a mission.

Terry McGinnis, or unknown to anyone but the bat family and Superboy was now adopted as Terry Wayne, a.k.a. Beyond, was in the library of the Cave, looking through the books. He couldn't help but think about what he had learned and was getting use to during this past week after he and Superboy were rescued.

They were still adjusting. Everything was going good so far.

Batman, or Bruce Wayne, was doing what he could for his son and his super friend. At the moment, he was trying to find Terry's younger (half) brother, Matthew McGinnis. He planned on taking in Terry, Matt, and Superboy. Damian, Terry's other, older, half brother, felt odd about them but couldn't help but be protective of them, especially Terry. Jason was the same. Both of them, two wild and crazy boys, liked them. Dick had adopted both of them as his brothers. Alfred welcomed them into the family warmly.

The welcome and acceptance made them happy.

For Superboy, the rejection of Superman would've been far more painful if Terry hadn't warned him of the possibility beforehand. He found happiness with the bat family and his friends. No one, but Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Miss Martian, knew that he was really staying with them. They were even coming up with a list of names so he could have a proper one. He was glad to be able to stay with Terry, and he really liked his friends, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. For Miss Martian, he hadn't spent a lot of a time with her to really get to know her yet.

Terry was happy to have a family again and that his brother was going to be found. He was afraid that he was killed when their parents did. It had brought Terry to tears when Bruce showed documents and the will Warren McGinnis made. Warren found out about Project Batman Beyond and spent his time preparing for anything, because no matter what, Terry was still his son and he loved him. Mary, his wife, was told by her husband. Both wrote in their will that they would never regret dying to protect both Terry and Matt.

"Terry," Superboy called as he walked in the library. The clone was wearing his black t-shirt with the red s-shield, jeans, brown jacket and brown boots. It was similar to his hero clothing, which the only difference was he wore cargo pants and combat boots instead, without the jacket. It amused Terry that Superboy's costume was casual clothing. Superboy was just so cute to him. Always has been with that raven hair and out-of-this world cornflower blue eyes, even in that awful place, Cadmus.

Terry's Beyond hero outfit was kinda normal too but not something you see people wear everyday. It was all black of sleeveless shirt (with red spiking version of the bat symbol, the same symbol one of the dog tags that Superboy and Terry still wore), jacket, bagging pants, and boots, completed with a narrower version of Robin's domino mask. His civilian clothing consisted of a rich green t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Yeah?" Terry responded, closing the book in his hands and putting it back in its place in the shelf.

"Aqualad is contacting Red Tornado. He's trying to see what is going, hoping to get a mission for us. Robin and Kid Flash on their way to the Cave," Superboy told him.

"I see, let's go check it out."

They left together, side by side, and made to the debriefing room with Aqualad (who was wearing a black turtleneck and pants with flip flops) and Miss Martian (wearing a pink shirt, white shirt, pink over-jacket, pink hair band, white high socks, and black mary-janes), who were standing in front of a large screen.

"Recongize…" the computers came on as it transported someone into the Cave via zeta tube, "Robin B01, Kid Flash B03."

Robin and Kid Flash ran towards their friends. Kid Flash was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, a garnet button shirt undone over it, jeans, and sneakers. Robin was wearing a green hoodie, a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin after waving to his 'brothers'.

"What did he say?" added Kid Flash.

"He's arriving now," answered Aqualad.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash ran to one of the doors of the mountain in normal speed with Robin right behind him. Aqualad followed them at his own pace. Terry and Superboy were behind him side by side. Miss Martian flew to catch up with the two running boys.

They reached the outside as the red robotic hero, Red Tornado, landed before them.

"Red Tornado!" greeted Kid Flash with a huge wave. His friends met up behind him.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" asked the robot.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"We've been here for a week and…"

"You'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupted Robin, "For the time being, simply enjoy the other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad told him.

"No, I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing with the Cave," suggested Red Tornado as he walked inside.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash grumbled to Robin. They remember what Speedy, the former partner of Green Arrow, said to the two of them and Aqualad when they invited him to the team. He told them that the team was just something to keep them busy and in their place.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" asked Robin.

"Oh! I'll find out," Miss Martian piped in. She had the same powers as her uncle, Martian Manhunter. So she went and tried to read Red Tornado's mind. She got nothing. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." She sounded disappointed in herself for not remembering that little fact.

"_Should I be worried?"_ Superboy asked inside the bond with Terry, referring to Miss Martian's psychic powers.

"_I don't think so. She seems like a sweet girl."_

"Nice try, though," Kid Flash told her encouraging, "So… you know what I'm think right now."

"We all know what you're thinking right now," Robin said, digging his elbow into his friend's ribs, getting an indignant 'ow'.

And on with the flirting with Miss Martian. Ever since the team was established, Kid Flash and Robin have been going back and forward with trying to get Miss Martian's attention as well as sending jabs at each other to look better.

"Now, we tour the club house," Aqualad told his team, sounding calm but frustrated.

"Well, I live here. I could play tour guide," Miss Martian offered. Instinctively, Aqualad and Kid Flash turned to Superboy. They knew Terry lived with Robin and Batman, but they had thought the clone would at least be here at the Cave.

"Don't look at me. I don't live here," he told them. You could see the question on their faces, "where is Batman keeping him?"

"Anyway, the _private_ tour sounds nice," Kid Flash said, looking at Miss Martian.

"She never said private," Robin protested.

"Team building. We all go," Aqualad told them. They all headed by inside. Terry watched amused as his brother pulled Kid Flash behind him and put a distance between him and the Martian girl, but he couldn't help but sigh at the situation.

Most of them were restless. For Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin, they needed to prove they weren't just sidekicks, that they were heroes. Apparently, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow were keeping a big secret from them. When Speedy told them about it, a secret Watchtower in Earth's orbit, and quit to go solo, the other three realized they were just little kids that couldn't be trusted, which led to the rebellion where they went to Cadmus and ended up rescuing Superboy and Beyond.

Miss Martian was focused on making her uncle proud and being a good hero. She didn't really have much ambition, but she was still new at her powers and to this work.

Now, for Superboy, Terry knew, he wanted to prove to Superman and the league that he was more than Cadmus's little weapon. He wanted that for himself. To do good things, despite being created to destroy. He wanted to protect.

Terry just wanted to find a place in his new family's world. His father and brothers were all heroes (though sometimes it seems like it's a debate with Damian and Jason with their crazy antics). He knew that if he stayed in the civilian life, he would get left behind.

"And this is the back door," Miss Martian continued talking as she showed them their other doorway before leading back to the room where they were before meeting Red Tornado, "The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollow out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," Kid Flash explained.

"Then why abandoned for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was compromise," Aqualad answered. Meaning that villains found out about it.

"So they traded it in for a tourist track? Yeah, that makes sense," Superboy said sarcastically. Terry could help but think the same way. The league went from a humble cave to a big showing building and a Watchtower in Earth's orbit. Hopefully, the league wasn't getting big-headed.

"If villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert," commented Miss Martian thoughtfully, making Terry's eyebrow twitch.

"_Terry, are you okay? I felt a spike of anger and irritation,"_ Superboy questioned.

"_Nothing. This girl is just very naïve. I mean, really? The league would put us in the place where we could get targeted and killed. Bruce would never do that, not to Dick or anyone."_

"_Not to you either."_

Robin took Miss Martian's hand and told her, "Bad guys know that we know they know about the place. So they would never think to look here."

Kid Flash stepped in and separated their hands. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer," Miss Martian said slowly.

"_Terry, do you smell that?"_ Superboy sniffs the air and then said aloud, "I smell smoke." Miss Martian gasped.

"My cookies!" the Martian girl exclaimed, flying fast into the kitchen.

The rest of team went to the kitchen, seeing her use telekinesis to take the tray of burnt cookies of the oven and onto the counter. Her cookies were as black as charcoal, probably tasted like it too.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of… ah, never mind," Miss Martian tried to explained.

"I bet they've tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind," Robin comforted, looking over at Kid Flash who was eating the two black cookies in his hands.

"I have… a serious metabolism," Kid Flash told them. It was true. As a speedster, he was always using energy. He needed refuel by eating a lot of food.

"I'll make more?"

"It was sweet of you in the beginning," Aqualad said to Miss Martian.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust with my secret I.D.," said Wally, leaning on the counter, then pointed over to Robin, "Unlike, Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Robin scolded at that remark. Miss Martian looked over at Terry confused. She knew that he was Batman's son, yet she heard her new friends call him his name.

"Terry told us his name when we met him. He's new to the hero thing as you are," Wally explained.

"Or did I tell you my name?" Terry said with a smirk forming from his lips, "I could easily have lied. Then Batman would've changed it. I mean, there are a lot of 'Terrys' on this planet. You couldn't know which one was me."

Success! Terry had confused them and brought doubt about them believing they knew who Terry was. Robin was holding in his laughter at Terry's trick. Well, no wonder really, Terry was able to talk Batman out of wearing sunglasses too. He was just as convincing as he was.

"Just call me Terry," he told them with an innocent face. Beside him, Superboy snorted, knowing what Terry really did.

"Well, uh… my name is no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now," Miss Martian introduced herself.

Terry looked at Superboy at the corner of his eyes. Everyone had a second name but him. He was glad Bruce, Dick, Damian, Jason, and Alfred were helping by thinking up a list of names for him. He was glad his family was helping Superboy, while Superman was acting like a super jerk.

Superboy was leaving the kitchen. Suddenly, Terry felt surprise and anger building in the bond as the others heard him grunt. Superboy looked at M'Gann in shocked horror. It concerned Terry. What was going on?

Superboy clutched and yelled at the Martian, "Get out of my head!"

Terry ran to his friend while the other boys turned to M'gann to find out what was going on.

"**I don't understand," **M'gann's voice was heard inside their minds, though her lips were not moving, **"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."**

Everyone but M'gann were holding their heads. Robin, Kaldur, and Wally were not use to the feeling of her power. It wasn't too bad with Terry, thanks to the genomorphs, but it was different. Her abilities were a little clumsy and inexperienced as well as intrusive. Superboy hated it all together. It wasn't natural like the bond. Any kind of psychic powers were bad to him because of his bad experience.

"M'gann, stop," Aqualad ordered forcefully, yet gently, "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic genomorphs left a bad taste in his brain," Wally explained Superboy's reaction.

"I didn't mean…"

"Just stay out," Superboy growled at her, putting emphasis on each world angrily before leaving the kitchen. M'gann looked over to Terry.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any harm. Uncle J'onn told me that you and Superboy had a telepathic and empathic link with each other. I didn't think he would react like that. I didn't know that my powers were that bad," she explained herself.

"It's all right, but the bond between the two of us is different. It existed since Superboy first opened his eyes. Our bond is natural and constant to him. We can feel each other in our heads 24/7 without an off switch, unless there is interference. Superboy trusts me. He knows me. Any other would set him off within good reason. I'll talk to him."

Terry entered the living room and sat down next to Superboy on the couch, touching his strong, muscular arm and leaning on him a little.

"_You know she didn't mean it."_

"_Terry, I… I know, but I just don't want people getting into my head again. I don't want to be a weapon, especially under someone else's will."_

"_I know that more than anything. I know that you're more lost and scared than anyone would think. You get angry because of it. But you are not alone. You have the bat family, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and you have me. What was she saying to you anyway?"_

"_She was telling me not to worry. That I'll be given a Earth name soon."_

"_See, that was harmless. She was trying to make you feel better."_

"_What do I do now? I know I made her feel bad."_

"_Well…"_

Before Terry could answer, they heard "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do" from the kitchen. M'gann flew out with the three boys following her.

She came back, peeping around the corner to Terry and Superboy (whose back was to her). "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me," Superboy said calmly. He wasn't trying to be mean, but her powers irked him.

"_Well, that was a better response than I thought."_ In all honesty, Terry thought Superboy was going to yell at her again to go away.

M'gann looked sad. Superboy looked over his should and saw it. He sighed and got up. Terry did the same. The Martian girl perked up and let them to the rest, going to the launch pad by an elevator.

"It's my Martian bio ship," M'gann told them when they made it there. She was showing them a red and black egg.

"Cute," Wally commented, "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly," she said happily, "I'll wake it."

M'gann held out her hand as the egg shifted into a real ship! It hovered off that ground and turned around so that the nose would was facing the bay doors. A door was opened… or rather formed, and a ramp made itself down to the ground.

M'gann started to walk into her ship when she noticed no one was following. "Are you coming?"

The boys seemed a little hesitate at first, but they followed her into the ship. They entered the front of the ship where seats and control pads were formed.

"Strap in for launch," said M'gann, sitting down in the high seat in the center back of the room. The other five sat at the seats in front of her. They were surprised when straps came out of the chair and connected to make seatbelts.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'gann requested.

The doors were opened for her. A pair of basketball-shaped orbs formed in arm-length of M'gann. She placed her hands on each one and she was in control of driving the ship. It flew into the sky gracefully and in amazing speed.

"Incredible," Robin commented.

"She sure is," Wally sighed, looking at M'gann. Then he realized that everyone heard him. "Which like all ships are a 'she'."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin said.

"Dude!"

Kaldur had been watching Superboy. He knew as well as Terry that Superboy was feeling guilty about yelling at M'gann.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You were frightened and got angry. Now you don't know how to apologize. Just say 'sorry'," Kaldur said. Superboy was paying attention to him, but he had looked away. That didn't mean that he hadn't understood the advise given to him. Terry gave Kaldur a thumbs-up for helping.

M'gann, Robin, and Wally heard the one-side conversation. "He'll come around," Robin told the Martian. He knew firsthand that Superboy was a good guy, especially when it came to Terry.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann couldn't help but say sadly.

"You guys, remember he has super hearing," Wally said. However, Superboy gave no indention that he heard them.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting," suggested Robin.

M'gann stood up on her seat. The ship obviously was put on autopilot. From her feet to her head, her appearance changed. She took the form of Robin in full uniform, complete with the cape, domino mask, and utility belt. The only thing was that she was still female.

Terry chuckled at how cute a female version of his brother was. Oh, how he wished he had a camera.

She looked over at Wally, twirled once, and became a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" asked Wally.

"Yes." Wally glared over Terry's unhesitant answer. The ebony-haired boy couldn't stop the laughter from leaving his lips. He just couldn't resist.

"Impressive," Robin said, clapping his hands.

Now M'gann turned to Terry and took his appearance as Beyond. Terry blushed and looked slightly panicked when he noticed that she was more exact with him than with Robin and Wally. And he had a good idea why.

Robin noticed and knew too. Thanks goodness, M'gann hadn't noticed how close she was this time. No one else did too, except Superboy, who also knew. "But you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot of harder," she explained.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur questioned, having noticed that they changed with her.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental command."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy said.

"_Now that was an unnecessary comment,"_ Terry scowled at him lightly and giving him a good whack on the head. He knew that he wasn't trying to be mean. He was just defense against the powers that practically traumatized him in Cadmus.

Wally changed the subject. "Can you do the ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"Destiny shifting? No, it's a very advance technique," M'gann answered.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall," Robin chuckled, "When he tried it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do," said M'gann, "Camouflage mode." The ship was then changed to where it was invisible to the naked eye.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates," Red Tornado's voice came through the comm in the bio ship.

"Received. Adjusted course," M'gann replied, stirring the ship in the right direction.

"Tornado's keeping up busy again," Robin huffed.

"A simple fire led you to us," Terry told him, "Maybe, it's more than just something right now. We should see what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said, looking the window.

Everyone looked where he did and saw that a tornado was coming straight towards them. M'gann tried to dodge it, but it was too late! The bio ship was pulled into the funnel.

Everyone grunted and held on as they were being through away in their seats. Upon instinct, Superboy wrapped an arm around Terry's shoulders and grabbed onto Kaldur's forearm, while looking over at Robin with the corner of his eye. Kaldur was watching for Wally and M'gann.

M'gann managed to take control of her ship. She drove them free of the tornado and stopped a foot over the parking lot. The six young heroes jumped down a hack to the ground. They had to figure out how to help as they heard people screamed in panic.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" asked Kaldur. When he received no answer, he looked behind him, seeing that the younger member of their new team gone. "Robin!"

Robin's signature chuckle ran through the air.

"But he was just here," M'gann said confused on how he left without being seen.

The window of the plant's building shattered from a force inside it. The trouble was inside, and most likely Robin was there too.

Inside, a red and black robotic being with blue tubes sticking out his body and a scarf around his neck was causing havoc with powerful wind currents. Robin was already facing him and got blown roughly to the blow.

By then, his friend ran inside. Superboy had jumped to over where Robin was laying, trying to gather himself together.

"Whose your new friend?" he asked, helping him up.

"I didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough," Robin told him and Superboy started to just into action.

"My apologizes," the new opponent said, hearing what was said, "You may call me Mr. Twister."

Superboy ran towards Mr. Twister, getting ready to pound him down. A wind attack was launched. The teen was caught in a mini tornado. He couldn't stop himself until it throw him to the wall like Robin.

"Superboy!" Terry yelled, running over to where he laid after looking over his brother. He could feel that Superboy hit his head and was a little dizzying.

"_I'm… fine,"_ he tried to tell him, though not resisting his help. He was a little frustrated with the knowledge that he didn't have all the powers he should.

Once seeing that their friend was going to be okay, M'gann looked over at Kaldur and Wally. Wally had put his Kid Flash goggles on, and Robin had gotten up on his feet. Kaldur nodded at M'gann. The last three attacked.

Wally was using his speed. He flipped to perform a double-foot kick on Mr. Twister's abdomen. He was merely toss outside with wind power. M'gann and Kaldur had the same results.

Terry looked at his fallen friends and recovering brother. He ran and stopped ahead of Robin, ready for his turn to face Mr. Twister.

"_Terry, careful!"_

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children," Mr. Twister said.

That ticked Terry off. They're teens, young adults. What he went through in Cadmus was no child's play. If it weren't for Superboy, he wouldn't have survived to see the light of day again.

"We're not children!" he yelled, throwing a batarang. It exploded before Mr. Twister.

"I believe you are…" Mr. Twister started but found that Terry had vanished in the smoke. Coming on a sneak attack from behind, in mid jump, he threw three more batarangs at the back. Unfortunately, Mr. Twister was on to him. The batarangs made no dent, and Mr. Twister wasn't even fazed. The wind picked Terry up, held in hostage.

"Darn you! Put me down right now!" Terry yelled, struggling. He did not want to be a damsel in distress during the first real fight with the team.

"_It's all right. We'll get you out of there,"_ Superboy thought to him to try to comfort him. Superboy was standing up now, itching to get his friend away from the bad guy.

"Disturbing," Mr. Twister mumbled.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more 'turbed' when we kick your can!" Robin said, adding his little word play in there. M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy were standing with him, ready to try again.

M'gann used her powers break the air vent above Mr. Twister to distract him while Superboy went to pound again. Mr. Twister merely threw Terry at him. Superboy taught his friend with ease but the force was greater than he thought and was thrown into M'gann who was flying behind him.

Kaldur and Robin went at him, but each were caught in a tornado and thrown into each other.

"That was 'turbing', thank you," Mr. Twister said, leaving the building.

Outside, Wally had gather his senses in time to see Mr. Twister heading out. He ran to cross him and stopping in confrontation.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally demanded.

"Embarrassed them largely," Mr. Twister answered simply, sending another tornado at him. It caught Wally, but it disbursed.

"I got you, Wally," M'gann said, having telekinesis holding him up and safe. Wally was put down with both feet on the ground. She walked out to him with their friends.

"Thanks."

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations," said Mr. Twister cockily.

"What do you want?" Kaldur demanded loudly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero," he answered.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness," Kaldur told M'gann.

"But I thought I wasn't suppose to do that," M'gann protested.

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robin explained.

M'gann concentrated, looking into their powerful opponent's mind and found…

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing!" exclaimed M'gann, then realized, "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur commented, finding sense in what she said.

"After saying that we'll be tested soon enough. This is his test. Something to keep us busy," Robin said, getting upset.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," said Wally.

Kaldur punched his fist into the palm of his hand in frustration. He turned walk up to 'Red Tornado'. Robin and Wally followed.

"This game is so over," Wally grumbled.

"Guys, wait…" Terry started, but they kept walking. They shouldn't be jumping into conclusions, even if it makes sense. They were going to fight, but their guard was down. He had a bad feeling about him. His bat paranoia was going off. Something wasn't right.

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin said to Mr. Twister.

"So let's end this," Kaldur finished.

"Consider it ended," Mr. Twister agreed. He raised his hands above his head. His wind powers were gathering a storm.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" Kaldur exclaimed.

"Guys, stop! I don't think it's Red Tornado," Terry yelled. Superboy could sense his feelings and thoughts. He was unsure of this as well.

It was then the storm brought on lightning, a power Red Tornado did not have.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally questioned.

"You think I'm Tornado? How ironic," Mr. Twister said.

Lightning stuck the ground. The collision knocked them back, disorientating them. Superboy was all right. He stood back up with his brown jacket torn up. He ripped it off him, really the black short-sleeved s-shield t-shirt. He super-jumped up to punch Mr. Twister, but he was set back down again after getting a bolt of lightning in the chest. The landing rammed him to the ground, crashing him back to his friends with a large pile of earth on his back.

M'gann regained her bearings as Mr. Twister floated down to finish them off.

Suddenly, they vanished from his sight.

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power," Mr. Twister said, "But playing hide and seek with you won't help me achieve my adjectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy."

Mr. Twister flew away as the young heroes started get up, feeling quite defeated. Upon looking around to see if everyone was okay, Superboy saw that one was still down.

"Terry!" Superboy yelled, getting out of the hole he made and getting everyone's attention to their fallen friend.

Terry still laid on his back, eyes closed and his temple bleeding slightly from a hit from a rock. Superboy gathered his friend into his arms, focusing on the bond to see if there was anything serious. A part of the bond was that they could tell if the other was hurt and how bad internally and externally. With the medical forced into their heads, they should be able to know what is wrong. It was mostly for Superboy, since he was having a human for a partner as mean as it was.

Terry groaned, opening his eyes. Superboy sighed in relief, looking up at their friends, "He's okay. No concussion. He'll have a bad headache for the day, but in theory, I could block the pain with the bond, especially if he still wants to fight."

"Terry, are you…?" asked Kaldur.

"I'm all right. My head just hurts. I should be able to fight. That is if you don't think that I'm a liability," Terry said softly. The pain was already lifting though. He was glad for it and for having Superboy like this. He didn't know that if it was a bad thing to be so dependant on him.

"_I don't think so. I'm dependant on you too. You're a human being, getting use to the hero life. You're new at this. Robin is human, but you told me Batman trained him for three years. It will be okay,"_ Superboy told him gently to not jar any more pain in his head.

"All right, but please if it gets too much, hide and rest. You'll get better next time," Robin encouraged.

"If there is a next thing. What happened anyway?" asked Wally, meaning about Mr. Twister not seeing us.

"I'd placed the bio-ship between us," M'gann explained.

Superboy responded by punching the ground, feeling so angry at her. "And that's suppose to make it right. You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado! You got Terry hurt!"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur tried to calm him down.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," Robin added, though he was upset, remembering Terry's protests. His brother got hurt already. He, Batman, and the rest of the family were aware of Terry's fear of being left behind. It wasn't a good impression on himself. Terry had the intelligence, the skills, the senses. He just had to get use to them in battle that's all.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally told M'gann, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy said, allowing Terry onto his back to carry him. He went ahead and super-jumped after Mr. Twister, following Wally's superspeed and Robin's normal running speed.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," M'gann said to Kaldur who still remained.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team," he told her before running off after his friends.

* * *

Mr. Twister was unleashing tornados on Happy Harbor, causing great chaos.

"Certainly, this will get the required attention."

"You got ours, full and undivided," Wally said, running in. He completely the move he had attempted the first time in the power plant.

"Immaterial and insufficient," Mr. Twister said, "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Superboy jumped between Twister and Wally with Terry still on his back. Once on the ground, Terry got off and was in a fight stance with Superboy next to him.

Twister send his attacks.

* * *

M'gann was flying back to Mt. Justice while speaking to Red Tornado. "The team really needs your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help," he replied, "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

It was then M'gann understood with a 'Hello Megan."

* * *

Back with the fight with Mr. Twister, the boys were doing a little better. They weren't getting any hits, but Twister was getting less.

Kaldur ended up being thrown into a house. Wally was running around him. Robin was throwing gadgets at the tornados, and Terry at Twister. Superboy was trying to get punches.

Superboy got caught into a tornado. He was flung back to where Kaldur was at and had a boat launched on top of him. Kaldur swung the boat's motor at Twister.

Behind a boat, Wally was trying to find out what to do now. He noticed that Robin was pulling out his utility belt and strapping it over his shoulder.

"You brought your utility belt?" he questioned.

"'Never leave home without it'. First thing Batman taught me." His methods were getting to Terry as well. He had his new utility belt on him too.

"**Listen to me, all of you,"** M'gann's voice came in their heads.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled, clutching his head.

"If you insist on doing this, please be gentler with your intrusions. One of us is already going to have a slitting headache after this," Terry complained, feeling a slip of pain through the block.

"**I know, I'm sorry, and I know I messed up, but I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me."**

Red Tornado flew in, ready to put an end to this. "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we got a plan now," Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." The boys moved out of the way. Now it was just Mr. Twister versus Red Tornado.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister said.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado launched a tornado at his opponent, who returned it with his own.

"We are evenly match, Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not."

Mr. Twister conjured up lighting at Tornado. While dodging it, the lightning hit one of the boats, causing the engine to explode. Red Tornado was knocked down.

Mr. Twister stood above him, saying, "Remain still, android." From his fingertips, wires extended to Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado then moved, pulled the wires from his head. His head morphed into M'gann!

"Longer than you might think," she said. It was her the whole time!

"No!"

M'gann forced him back into the tornado, that turned out to made by Wally spinning rapidly. With the help of M'gann's telekinesis powers and Wally's speed, they had created the illusion of Red Tornado's powers.

Wally's tornado threw Twister over to Superboy, who caught him and punched him damagingly in the gut three times. After the third, he sent Twister to the seawater where a shirtless Kaldur was waiting for him with a metal anchor. He used his electric powers to cause more damage and sent Twister back up the surface.

M'gann picked him up and pulled out his arms to keep him from using his powers. Terry jumped up, planting a bomb on him. Robin threw two birdarangs. The combine of the three explosives finished him off as M'gann let him drop to the group.

It was over. Twister moved onto his knees, where his chest open, revealing a man in a white and green suit.

He fell out of the armor, looking up at the young heroes. "Foul. I call foul," he said.

Then M'gann lifted a large rock. She brought it on top of the man.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur tried to stop her, but it was too late. She smashed it on him.

Terry gasped, unable to believe it. No one could believe she did that. He was going to get the man out of the way. He would have gotten hurt more in the process since he wouldn't be fast enough. Superboy had to hold him back.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives," Robin yelled at her.

"You said you'd trust me," she said smiling. She lifted the rock again, showing them that the man was robot.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally picked up the loose robot eyeball, deciding to keep it. "Cool, souvenir."

"We should have more faith in you," Kaldur said to M'gann.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked? Heh," Wally tried to joke. It wasn't really funny.

"Ignore him. We're just 'turbed' that you're on the team," said Robin.

"Thanks, me too."

* * *

The team gathered the pieces of the robot man and brought them to the Cave for Red Tornado to look at.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said to the said red hero.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…"

"Consider the problem closed." Red Tornado went to exit the room. They decided to let it go. It was time to call it a night.

"Well, that was fun," Robin said a bit sarcastically, "Come on, Terry. Let's get you to Gotham and get that injury looked at."

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said, walking with Kaldur and Robin as Terry and Superboy were right behind them.

"This team thing," Robin said.

"Might just work," Kaldur finished.

Superboy stopped walking all of the sudden, turning to M'gann. Only Terry noticed. He looked like he made a decision.

"Sorry," he told her. Sorry for his behavior and harshness. Though it was justified, it was the right thing to do.

As Superboy walked off with Terry, M'gann smiled, glad that she found a place in this new team.

* * *

Alfred gave the okay that Terry's small head injury. With sleep, the headache would be gone, and Superboy would be able to lift the block.

Right now, Terry was in his room on his bed with his nose in a book. He always loved reading. He enjoyed adventure and mystery, but he had a secret love for romance novels as cliché some of them are. Reading usually would help him sleep. It was a little hard to focus on the text in front of him.

His mind had been on the fight with Twister. All in all, they did okay in his option. They still had a lot to learn that was for sure.

It was just right now Terry didn't like his own performance. He was in Mr. Twister's clutches, and then he got hurt. He worried that he wasn't cut out for the hero life as much as he wanted to try. He hoped in their first real mission he would do better.

Alfred, Bruce, his brothers, and Superboy had checked on him several times already. It was nice, but he felt bad for worrying them. Speaking of family, Terry dug into his nightstand and pulled out a folder holding a will, the will of Warren McGinnis.

He opened it up and started to read it again.

'Dear Terry,

If you are reading this, then I have died for whatever reasons. I am hoping that your mother is still alive. Either way, I am prepared. By now, you should that you are not my flesh and blood son. You are our hometown hero, Batman's, thanks to Project Batman Beyond.

This project was meant to keep Batman's legacy alive. We were chosen. No one asked us. We didn't even know it happened. But one thing is for sure, Terry, though you are Batman's biological son, you are still my son as well, the same as Matt who is my own biological son.

It doesn't matter to me. I still raised and loved you. I know who you are. The McGinnis family motto is 'We protect family no matter who they are or where they come from'. It is a motto you and I share.

Once I found out about the project, I worked to make sure you and Matt would live safely. Everything will be okay.

I love you, Terry. You will always be my son. I will be proud so matter what path you choose to take as long as you don't regret it. Be proud of who you are, because I am.

Love,

Your Father,

Warren Jasper McGinnis.'

The letter had brought Terry to tears when he first read it. He vowed no matter where the father-son relationship with Bruce would go, Warren will always be a father to him in his heart. He deserved that.

Terry wanted to fight by his new family's side, by Superboy's side. He wasn't afraid. He knew he had to get better.

He was never going to regret it.

* * *

Any questions?

Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
